


Crazy Little Thing Called Love [fanvid] (Queen)

by arestlesswind



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: I had more fun making this than is probably allowed and I apologize for nothing.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love [fanvid] (Queen)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrK6zR9lgXE


End file.
